1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal technology, and in particular to a liquid crystal panel and a liquid crystal displaying device.
2. The Related Arts
Due to advantages of thin outside configuration, low voltage and low power consumption, being free of radiation, high brightness, and high contrast, the consumer market of liquid crystal panels have been rapid and growing, bringing an increasing demand. More and more consumers demand products that involve liquid crystal panels, such as display screens of mobile phones and personal digital assistants or even large-sized computer display screens and televisions for the purposes of providing perfect displaying performances. An important measure of enhancing the displaying performance is to increase the view angle of the liquid crystal panel.